Be One
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan graffiti menjadi saksi cinta mereka (sorry for bad summary)- ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.5 : Graffiti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Be One"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Sekarang giliranmu" enteng lelaki berkacamata yang tengah menatapnya lemah.

Lelaki keturunan western itu melempar dadu. Dadu pun menggelinding dan berputar ditengah beberapa orang yang tengah serius menunggu berapa angka yang akan ditunjukkan oleh para dadu. Beberapa detik kemudian dadu itu pun berhenti. Nampak dua dadu itu menunjukkan angka enam dan empat berturut turut "sepuluh" ucap lelaki berkulit albino disampingnya dengan sangat tenang.

"aku hitung. Satu, dua, tiga.." Lelaki itu menghitung berputar dari sisi kanannya, lebih tepatnya dari lelaki albino itu.

"delapan, sembilan, sepuluh" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk lelaki bermata cukup lebar didepannya "Chanyeol"

"Kenapa harus aku?" gerutu Chanyeol. Dia sangat tidak suka permainan ini, seakan akan hidupnya akan hancur hanya dengan satu pertanyaan. Atau mungkin satu kata yang aka diucapkan oleh hyungnya yang satu ini "true or dare?"

See? Chanyeol mulai bingung. True or dare? Itu sama sama membuatnya frustasi. Ditambah bau cat semprot dan lampu yang remang semakin membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir denga cepat.

"Jadi bagaimana? Hm?" goda lelaki itu dengan wajah dinginnya.

"hm.. dare"

"kau memang tidak ingin mengambil resiko ya?"

"jika aku memilih true pasti kau akan menanyakan kenapa celana dalam berenda itu bisa ada padaku, iya kan?"

"Buahahahaha!" Seketika itu juga semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa terbahak bahak terutama si albino. Dia sampai meneteskan air matanya "haha! Chanyeol, kau membuat air mataku habis hanya gara gara celana dalam kau tau?" ucapnya di sela sela tawanya "hei Sehun! Sudah aku bilang itu bukan punyaku!"

"Tapi sudah jelas ada di tasmu! Dasar payah!" Kai sampai melepaskan kacamata yang dia pakai "sudahlah! Mana daremu Kris hyung?"

"Baik baik" lelaki yang dipanggil Kris itu membuat gestur agar semuanya diam "dare.." gumamnya sambil menatap lampu remang yang berkedip kedip seperti sedang menjemput ajalnya, lebih tepatnya minta diganti.

"Darenya kau harus membuat graffiti di salah satu rumah di kompleks rumah Kai tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik rumah" Kris mengucakannya dengan nada datar. Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung "apa? Membuat graffiti di rumah orang? Kau gila atau apa?"

"Hyung. Bukannya aku tidak setuju, tapi kenapa harus di kompleks rumahku? Bisa bisa aku yang dituduh"

"sudahlah, kau tidak akan dituduh. Percaya padaku" ucap Chen sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

"Kau minta dare. Ya aku beri daremu, kalau mau ganti true juga tidak apa apa. Toh aku juga tidak akan rugi" lanjutnya. Kris menyeringai dengan tatapan memincing ke arah Chanyeol "ish" eluh Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya "baik. Aku terima daremu. Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Malam ini" Kris mengambil kaleng cat semprot disampingnya lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol "ini permainanmu bung"

.

.

Bisa dilihat saat ini, Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan sisi sebuah rumah yang menurutnya biasa biasa saja. Rumah dengan tembok berwarna biru muda, hanya itu yang Chanyeol tahu dari rumah yang salah satu sisi temboknya akan dia buat sebagai alas untuk graffitinya.

"Aku bisa gila" Chanyeol menepuk keras tembok rumah itu lalu berbalik "kau memilih rumah ini?"

Chanyeol menangguk "memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak. Lanjutkan saja" Kris menyilahkan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Helaan nafas dari mulut Chanyeol menandakan dia sudah siap.

Chanyeol mulai mengocok kaleng cat dan mulai menggambar disana. Dengan perasaan bersalah dia menggambar dengan lihainya. Tangan kekar itu kukuh menggenggam kaleng cat, dan selama tangan itu kukuh cat tidak akan berhenti keluar. Semua temannya yang tengah duduk jauh dibelakangnya memandang takjub. Disaat seperti ini Chanyeol terlihat sangat profesional dibandingkan dengan di kehidupan pribadinya bersama teman temannya.

Objek mulai terbentuk. Tangan itu terus bekerja antara menyemprot dan meraih kaleng cat, dan bergerak kesana kemari. Tembok yang awalnya berwarna biru muda polos tanpa coretan sekarang berubah menjadi alas sebuah mahakarya seorang Park Chanyeol. Mahakarya yang dibuat dengan perasaan bersalah.

Malam semakin larut. Bintang bintang mulai menampakkan wajah dan sinarnya yang indah. Jauh dibelakang Chanyeol nampak teman temannya tercengang dengan hasil dare yang diberikan oleh Kris tadi. Seketika semuanya melirik ke arah Kris.

"hyung, lihat. Graffitinya sangat bagus"

"Benar. Aku mengaku kalah darinya" balas Kris dengan nada bicara yang masih sama.

"Padahal selama ini jika dibandingkan denganmu, kau jauh lebih baik dan graffitimu lebih artistik"

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya bisa menang dariku"

"apa itu?" kompak mereka dengan tatapan berharap dengan Kris "perasaannya"

"Perasaan?"

"Graffiti bisa sempurna dengan nilai artistik yang baik. Tapi akan lebih luar biasa lagi jika graffiti itu dibuat dengan perasaan yang tulus dari hati. Dan Chanyeol membuatnya dengan perasaan yang tulus"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau membalas pernyataan Kris. Meskipun tidak memojokkan mereka, tapi mereka merasa apa yang dikatakan Kris benar. Graffiti Chanyeol memang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Kembali ke Chanyeol. Nampaknya dia hampir menyelesaikan graffitinya, hanya tinggal menambahkan inisialnya saja.

Brak!

"Siapa yang bermain cat malam malam begini?" protes seorang lelaki yang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya mencari sumber bau cat "Hei!"

Nampak semuanya terkejut dengan teriakannya yang melengking "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rumahku?!" seketika itu juga lelaki itu menghilang dari jendela. Sepertinya dia ingin melabrak Chanyeol.

Chanyeo masih sibuk menyelesaikan graffitinya sedangkan teman temannya sudah kabur terlebih dahulu "Chanyeol! Ayo kabur!" teriak Kai dari kejauhan.

"Sebentar lagi!"

"Hei! Kau mau dilabrak? Ayo!"

"Sebentar lagi Kai!"

Kai tidak sempat mengatakan apa apa lagi. Dia memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam kantong celana dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berlomba dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Brak!

"Dasar lelaki tidak punya aturan! Kau-" lelaki mungil itu berhenti mengoceh saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terburu buru menyelesaikan graffitinya. Nampak wajahnya yang lelah akibat kantuk berubah dalam sekejap. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa detik, tapi lelaki mungil itu mengelak dengan wajah sebalnya.

Kenapa dia tidak mengusir? Pikir Chanyeol. Sesekali dia melirik lelaki yang menurutnya manis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul ketika Baekhyun mengucek ngucek matanya dengan sikapnya yang bisa dilihat malu malu.

Chanyeol selesai. Dia segera mengemasi barang barangnya dan sebelum pergi. Chanyeol menyempatkan membungkuk hormat dan akhirnya dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Lelaki mungil itu kembali menatap Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya punggung Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang "huh! Dasar! lelaki tidak tau aturan. Dia tidak sekolah atau apa? Mentang mentang tidak tingga disini mencoret dinding rumah orang sembarangan.." Dan sekali lagi ocehan dan amarahnya terhenti saat melihat graffiti yang berada di depannya.

Aneh. Ini hanya graffiti tapi kenapa dirinya serasa terhipnotis? Perlahan dia menyentuh graffiti yang terpajang di tembok rumahnya. Dia merasakan ada sebuah penyesalan di dalam graffiti Chanyeol yang membuatnya seperti tertarik untuk menelusuri lagi sisi sisi graffiti itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa orang itu berusaha minta maaf lewat lukisan ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menelik sampai dia melihat sebuah tulisan bertintakan cat semprot dipojok graffiti.

' _maaf sudah merusak rumahmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf'_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _PS : Kau cukup manis untuk seorang lelaki_

Blus! Seburat merah bersarang di pipi lelaki itu. Tulisan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Tidak tahu apakan ini efek dari kalimat gombalnya atau yang lainnya, yang utama adalah sedari dia bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kasat mata masuk ke dalam jiwanya dan mungkin juga hatinya.

"Park Chanyeol. Jadi yang membuat ini namanya Park Chanyeol"

"Hei Baekhyun!"

Lelaki mungil menoleh "Sedang apa malam malam begini?"

"Paman Joonmyeon!" lelaki mungil bermana Baekhyun itu berseru lalu menghampiri si paman Joonmyeon "sedang apa paman disini?"

"biasa, berpatroli di malam hari. Kau tidak tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ngantuk tapi tiba tiba ada pengacau yang mencoret coret rumahku"

"pengacau?"

"Iya! Lihat! Tembok rumahku jadi kotor"

"Apa mereka yang berlari larian tadi?"

"Maksud paman?"

"Ya.. tadi ada segerombolan pemuda yang berlari. Sepertinya mereka sedang ketakutan. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi aku pikir tidak dulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Paman Joonmyeon sepertinya sudah sangat mengenal orang asing "bagaimana keadaan bibi Yixing dan juga Junyong?"

"mereka sehat. Istriku sangat senang karena Junyong sudah bisa memanggilnya ibu" jawab paman Joonmyeon bangga "wah! Selamat paman! Junyong sepertinya sudah mulai besar ya. Aku harap dia segera bisa berjalan agar aku bisa menangkapnya saat berjalan nanti" Baekhyun tersenyum riang. Saat mendengar hal hal tentang bayi dia pasti sangat antusias. Tidak tau kenapa, semenjak umur enam tahun atau lebih tepatnya saat dia melihat sepupunya lahir dia, antusiasmenya terhadap bayi menjadi lebih besar.

"ngomong ngomong, para pengacau itu cukup tampan. Apalagi yang berambut blonde dan yang meneteng tas" paman Joonmyeon tersenyum sendiri. Baekhyun melihat paman Joonmyeon tanpa alasan yang jelas "kalau begitu aku masuk dulu paman"

"oh iya. Selamat tidur Baek" Paman Joonmyeon berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus tersenyum sampai paman Junmyeon menghilang di ujung pertigaan komplek.

"Chanyeol. Dia memang tampan. Dan kenapa jantungku berdetang kencang?"

.

.

"Chanyeol, graffitimu yang tadi malam benar benar keren"

"Iya hyung, kau tau? Kris hyung sampai mengaku kalah"

"apa benar hyung?" Chanyeol menatap bimbang Kris yang tengah menyeruput bubble teanya "hm" jawabnya singkat.

"Lihat! Kris hyung mengaku kalah" Chen mengucapkanya dengan nada yang dibuat buat seperti suara hantu "sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood" Chanyeol meyeruput susu kocoknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana tidak, dari semalam sampai sekarang bayangan lelaki manis yang dia coreti rumahnya membuat dia tidak bisa tidur maupun makan, mungkin juga dia sudah gila karena lelaki itu.

Semua orang di meja itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol "jarang jarang kau seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa lelaki yang kau coreti rumahnya itu membuat jantung berdetak kencang setiap saat?" Chen mengangkat angkat alisnya menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menopang kepalanya kesamping dengan wajah murung "kau tidak menjawab. Ya sudah kalau begitu" Chen meminum jus jeruknya melihat Chanyeol yang tidak meresponnya.

"sepertinya iya"

Prut!

"A-apa? Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama huh?" ucap Chen disela dia mengelap dagunya yang terkena air jus "aku rasa iya"

Kring!

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" kompak semua yang ada di meja itu. Chanyeol menoleh dengan malas "kenapa kalian sangat heboh? Dulu kalian juga begitu dan juga-"

"Selamat sore!"

"Baekhyun! Selamat sore. Cepat kesini. Kita banyak pekerjaan" ucap manager cafe. Baekhyun segera memakai apron "antarkan ini ke meja dua, lalu dua kopi ini ke meja tujuh, dan yang ini ke meja empat. Cepat"

"baik" Baekhyun segera mengantarkan pesanan. Dari meja dua ke meja tujuh dan berakhir di meja empat.

"pesanan sudah siap. Selamat menikmati eh.." Baekhyun tercengang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar "kau.."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya tidak ada cafe lain apa?" protes Baekhyun yang tiba tiba membuat Chanyeol ikut ikutan emosi "terserah aku maupun teman temanku mau mampir ke mana, itu bukan urusanmu"

"Tapi tetap saja kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan pengacau seperti dirimu? Aku sangat sial" Baekhyun kembali melontarkan protes "dasar tidak punya aturan. Kau pikir itu rumah nenek moyangmu sampai sampai kau mencoret coret rumahku? Kau tau? Itu hartaku yang satu satunya, aku tidak ingin hartaku dirusak oleh orang yang tidak punya aturan sepertimu!"

Gret!

Chanyeol beranjak "Aku tidak tahu seberapa marahnya kau kepadaku karena graffiti itu. Aku hanya menjalankan dare dari hyungku dan seperti yang kau tau tentang rumahmu, maaf sudah mengacau rumahmu. Ini murni salahku, salahku karena sudah memilih rumahmu sebagai bahan dare" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tegas. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam ditatap oleh Chanyeol seperti itu, dia seperti terikat oleh tatapan dan suara Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Dan tenang saja, aku akan mengganti kerugian rumahmu. Tapi aku butuh waktu, jadi bersabarlah" Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan teman temannya yang lain.

Mendengar ada suara gaduh sang manager pun datang menghampiri Baekhyun "ada kegaduhan apa disini?"

"Tidak manager, tidak ada apa apa"

Baekhyun menunduk menyesal. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, membuat sedikit sesak di dalam dadanya.

" _ada apa denganku. Kenapa disaat dia pergi dadaku terasa sesak?"_

Dia berjalan lemas kembali ke tempatnya biasa bertugas, sampai akhinya tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun menoleh "Chanyeol"

"aku butuh nomormu untuk informasi lebih lanjut"

"oh" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol "sebentar" Baekhyun mencari kontaknya dan memberikan handphonya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengetik nomor Baekhyun di handphonenya dan mengirim pesan sebagai tanda keaslian nomornya juga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberikan handphone Baekhyun kembali lalu dia melirik sesaat nametag di dada Baekhyun "kau beri nama apa nomorku?"

"Baekhyun"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Chanyeol menunjuk dengan gerakan kepala "dadamu" Baekhyun melirik nametag di dadanya "oh iya, aku lupa" balasnya datar. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga malu karena otomatis dadanya dilirik oleh Chanyeol. Ups! Kenapa Baekhyun jadi begini?

Chanyeol sejenak menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat muram. Sebenarnya ada sedikit penyesalan karena dia telah bersikap datar kepada Baekhyun "Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak. Dia seperti itu karena tinggi tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak sepadan dengannya "Kau manis juga saat murung"

Sial! Baekhyun memerah kembali. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menyembunyikan malunya, sangatlah manis "Jangan diam seperti itu. Tunjukkan kau itu lelaki"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Hah! Lihat. Rubah berhidung merah" ejek Chanyeol sambil menunjuk nunjuk hidung Baekhyun "apa kau bilang? Dasar tiang listrik"

"Begitu kau mengejekku ya? Baiklah hidung merah, aku akan berusaha mulai sekarang"

Baekhyun menoleh sinis. di balik wajah sinisnya terdapat rasa penasaran besar.

"untuk memperbaiki rumahmu dan juga.." Chanyeol menghentikan kata katanya saat dirinya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang mulai luluh "tidak jadi. Yang jelas aku akan berusaha memperbaiki rumahmu. Itu saja, aku pergi" Chanyeol segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi teman temannya dan juga Baekhyun.

Semua orang yang melihat langsung membuyarkan diri kembali. Hanya Baekhyun saja yang masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Baekhyun seperti tergantung, dia seperti seseorang yang digantung perasaanya. Dan disaat itu juga dia menyadari

Dia telah terpikat oleh si tiang listrik.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya yang sesungguhnya bersama Chanyeol. Dan selama itu juga Chanyeol belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Tapi tunggu, Baekhyun sangat mengharap Chanyeol menghubunginya tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya? Ukh! Ini benar benar sial! Pikir Baekhyun.

"apa dia sibuk karena keinginannya untuk membetulkan rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun. Tak ada seorangpun di rumahnya, dia sendirian selama beberapa tahun ini. Orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Bukan pekejaan yang mewah, Ayahnya seorang koki dan Ibunya seorang sekretaris bank. Dan anehnya dia tidak bisa memasak ataupun matematika seperti orang tuanya.

"apa aku sms saja?" Baekhyun meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang. Dia membuka pesan dan melihat satu pesan yang belum dia baca. Dikirim dengan nomor baru dan bisa dilihat tanggal penerimaan pesan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun membuka pesan itu. Nampak wajah lesu Baekhyun berubah dalam sekejap. Matanya sedikit membelalak melihat pesan yang tertulis di handphonenya.

From : xxxx-xxxx-xxx

Hei hidung merah.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lucu, sepertinya virus cinta sedang bertarung di hatinya. Baekhyun segera menyimpan nomor itu.

To : Chanyeol

Kita harus bertemu. Dimana kamu sekarang?

Baekhyun menekan tanda 'kirim' di layar, menunggu jawaban yang akan ataupun tidak masuk ke handphone Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara 'ting!' dari handphone lelaki berwajah manis itu.

Baekhyun membuka pesan.

From : Chanyeol

Baik. Aku di festival musim gugur di pusat kota. Kau tau kan? Aku tunggu

Baekhyun merengut sebal "aku yang meminta bertemu malah dia sok punya urusan" Baekhyun beranjak dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Selain karena dia akan bertemu Chanyeol di sebuah festival yang notabenya banyak pengunjung disana, dia juga ingin terlihat baik dimata Chanyeol. Toh sudah tau sendiri kan kalau Baekhyun sudah terkena panah cinta dari Chanyeol?

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah kikuk menyusuri area festival. Butiran keringat mulai napak dari balik rambut hitam lembutnya. Dia memilih milin ujung sweater abu abu yang dia pakai, kaki yang berselimut celana jeans dan sepatu skate itu terus melangkah, tidak tahu kemana dia harus berhenti.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Kali ini dia mencoba menelpon Chanyeol.

Tut.. tut..tut..tut..

" _Halo?"_

"Halo Chanyeol? Kau dimana? Aku cari cari tidak ketemu"

" _Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Kalau aku belum sampai aku tidak akan menelponmu tiang" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" _Hahaha. Baiklah"_

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

" _Coba tengok sisi kirimu"_

Baekhyun menengok ke sisi kirinya. Nampak Chanyeol tengah terenyum dengan gestur yang sama dengan Baekhyun, sedang memerima telepon.

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun terpesona. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dalam sekejap dia sudah terjatuh ke dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol. Ya.. Park Chanyeol dengan sedikit goresan cat di wajahnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Lihat dibelakangmu!"

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang. Nampak deretan mobil mengantri di belakang Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun telah membuat kemacetan sementara.

"Hei, minggir sana!"

"Kalau mau berhenti di pinggir jalan! Jangan di tengah jalan!"

"eh, maaf maaf" Baekhyun menggaruk garuk kepala dengan canggung sembari berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tengah membetulkan sweaternya "Baekhyun?"

"I-iya?" Baekhyun mendongak. Suara Chanyeol membuatnya langsung tersadar "itu.." tunjuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menengok ke belakangnya "oh iya. Itu graffiti"

"Sama seperti yang kau buat waktu itu?"

"hm" angguk Chanyeol "kenapa?"

"Itu kau yang buat?"

"iya. Kenapa?

"bagus sekali. Kau sepertinya sudah lama bekecimpung di dunia seni"

"aku dulu berkuliah di fakultas sastra"

"oh" Baekhyun hanya ber 'oh' saja. Sepertinya selama ini dia salah sangka terhadap Chanyeol. Dan seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan juga, rasa rasanya Chanyeol tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Oh iya. Tentang graffiti itu.." Baekhyun menunduk malu. Chanyeol ikut ikutan menunduk melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat manis.

' _kenapa aku mendadak malu seperti ini? Dasar Byun Baekhyun!'_

"kenapa kau labil sekali huh?"

Baekhyun mendongak "apa maksudmu?"

"Ya.. kemarin kau marah marah kepadaku dan kau sekarang malu malu dihadapanku. Santai saja" Chanyeol menyibakkan poninya. Baekhyun merasa dia semakin terjerat dengan lelaki bertelinga yoda didepannya itu "Aku baik baik saja" ucap Baekhyun dengan memalingkan muka.

"itu.." Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan "masalah graffiti di rumahku.. menurutku kau tidak perlu menganti rugi semuanya. Tidak apa graffiti itu masih ada di rumahku, toh graffitimu juga bagus, luar biasa malah. Dan juga aku merasakan bahwa ada penyesalan di dalam graffitimu. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu waktu itu"

"Jadi usahaku sia sia?"

"Maksudmu?"

"hah.. aku sangat sibuk sepanjang minggu ini, aku berniat mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai kerusakan rumahmu. Dan ternyata kau menolaknya"

"Aku benar benar minta maaf" ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini tengah banjir air mata.

' _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa emosinya cepat berubah? Apa karena ada beban lain di dalam hatinya?'_

"Hei. Jangan menangis" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun. Dia menunduk berniat menghapus air mata Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menyeka air matanya "hiks, maaf"

"Tidak apa apa Baek. Bukan kau yang salah. Semua ini kan gara gara aku yang mencoreti rumahmu"

"Tapi tetap saja kau susah karena aku" cicit Baekhyun seraya kembali menyeka air matanya.

' _Gila! Lelaki ini membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa'_

"Aku bersalah juga karena sudah membuatmu susah seminggu ini" runtuk Baekhyun. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti seperti apa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya "Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan air mata yang masih membekas "Jadi kau mau diberi balasan setimpal begitu?"

"eum.. iya" jawabnya sedikit gugup "kalau begitu.." Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun perlahan "temani aku disini. Sampai acaranya ini berakhir"

Baekhyun mengangguk "hm. Aku akan menemanimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak acak rambut Baekhyun "ikut aku" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol sampai di depan sebuah tembok besar berhiaskan berbagai macam graffiti.

"Whoa! Ini hebat sekali. Kau semua yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku dan teman temanku hanya membuat yang ini, itu, dan yang sampingnya lagi" ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk beberapa graffiti. Baekhyun menyentuh salah satu graffiti yang ditunjuk Chanyeol "boleh aku sentuh?"

"Oh, boleh. Kebetulan bagian itu sudah kering. Yang disebelahnya masih setengah basah jadi jangan dipegang yak!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau bagian itu masih basah. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana graffitimu? Aku minta maaf" Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah. Akhir akhir ini dia sering ceroboh. Dalam seminggu ini dia sudah memecahkan tiga piring dirumahnya, tidak sengaja menumpahkan air bekas kopi ke lantai hingga lantainya berbekas, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tidak apa Baek. Sini aku bersihkan" Chanyeol mulai membersihkan tangan Baekhyu "tanganmu sangat cantik" Chanyeol mengenggam genggam jemari Baekhyu. Baekhyun nampak malu saat ini. Jelas, tangannya sedang dipegang oleh pujaan hatinya "benarkah? Terima kasih"

"Jah! Sudah bersih" Senyuman bangga terlukis di wajah Chanyeol begitupun Baekhyun "ngomong ngomong, aku boleh mencoba memakai cat semprot?"

"Tentu saja boleh baek. Tidak ada yang tidak boleh untukmu. Ini" Chanyeol memberikan kaleng cat lalu menuntun Baekhyun kembali menuju depan tembok "pertama dikocok dulu"

Baekhyun mengocok kaleng cat "sudah"

"sekarang tinggal semprotkan saja ke objek yang mau kau warnai ataupun kau mau membuat objek lain juga tidak masalah"

"benar?"

"Iya Baekki" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol memanggilnya Baekki. Bisa bisa dia mati terkejut disini.

Baekhyun mulai menyemprotkan cat. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia tidak ingin merusak bagian tembok Chanyeol "sudah"

Chanyeol menoleh. Nampak wajah Chanyeol berubah ragu, senyumannya pun juga ragu "Baek, kau menggambar apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Puppy. Aku suka puppy karena mereka imut" Baekhyun memegang pipinya lalu menekannya, membuat bibirnya mengerucut. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat sangat lucu "iya Baek, sama sepertimu"

Baekhyun dibuat salah tingkah oleh Chanyeol "Jelek ya?"

"Tidak. Justru gambarmu itu menutupi kekurangan objekku" Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun "tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin menemui teman temanku"

"Oh, oke!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menghampiri teman temannya yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon maple tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Baekhyun mengintip dari kejauhan. Chanyeol terlihat sedang tertawa bersama teman temannya. Baekhyun cengir saat melihat ekpresi Chanyeol dari kejauhan, terlihat seperti monyet.

Baekhyun kembali menelusuri graffiti yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Sangat indah. Sepertinya dia mengambil objek musim gugur. Banyak gradadi warna coklat khas musim gugur, daun maple kecoklatan, dan juga buah pinus. Dan objek utamanya adalah tulisan 'I'll give mine' dengan gaya tulisan khas anak graffiti. Baekhyun terus menelisik sampai akhirnya dia berhenti pada sebuah tulisan di pojok kiri bawah garffiti yang ditulis dengan cat, sama seperti yang ada di tembok rumahnya.

' _Hatiku sama seperti dedaunan yang berguguran di musim gugur. Hatiku gugur ke dalam hatimu, Byun Baekhyun'_

Deg! Kali ini detakannya lebih keras dari pada hari hari sebelumnya. Ada namanya disitu, di graffiti Chanyeol. Dan dia menulisnya dengan cat warna lembut.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Rasanya masih sama seperti dia menatapnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detakan jantungnya sendiri. Detak jantung yang membuatnya menyadari

Bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata. Dia menyekanya kembali, takut Chanyeol dan yang lainnya melihatnya. Dan secara tidak langsung graffiti di depan Baekhyun saat ini telah menjadi saksi dari jawaban semua pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol.

Graffiti yang telah menyalurkan perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang bercanda dengan teman temannya "Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan sisa tawanya "iya? Oh Baekhyun" Chanyeol beranjak "ada apa?"

"eum.. aku pulang dulu" ucapnya sembari menunduk "tapi kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku meninggalkan cucianku di rumah. Permisi" Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat. Chanyeol tidak sempat mengejarnya karena ditahan oleh Sehun "kenapa kau menahanku?"

"jangan, sepertinya dia butuh waktu sendiri"

"apa pernyataan cintaku sangat tidak elit baginya?"

"mungkin dia terkejut karena kau terlalu mendadak"

"apa iya?"

"aku pikir begitu"

Kris beranjak lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Hei, sudahlah. Kau masih bisa berharap. It's okay"

"Benarkah?"

"ck! Percayalah pada hyungmu ini. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu"

"Aku harap juga begitu" jawab Chanyeol lalu berjalan gontai, kembali melanjutkan graffitinya yang belum selesai.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung di kamarnya, sambil menatap langit malam berhiaskan bintang dan bulan. Dia sangat menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"aku acuh karena aku tidak ingin berharap lebih. Nyatanya perasaanmu sama sepertiku" runtuknya sambil terisak. Baekhyun sebenarnya lelaki yang lemah, hanya saja dia berlagak kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa. Tapi nyatanya dia dibuat lemah oleh Chanyeol. Dia dibuat tidak bisa berkutik karena Chanyeol walaupun hanya seulas senyum yang dia dapat.

"kenapa aku pergi? Menyebalkan!" runtuk Baekhyun kembali. Sejenak dia melihat kekecewaan dari mata Chanyeol sebelum dia pergi. Seminggu memang mustahil untuk jatuh cinta, tapi kalau memang jalan hidup dan kehendak Tuhan seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun telah merasakan dan dia yakin bahwa cintanya kepada Chanyeol adalah benar. Sekarang yang jadi satu masalah baru

Apa Chanyeol serius mencintainya?

.

.

Kali ini sudah dua minggu Baekhyun tidak kemana mana. Ya.. mungkin hanya ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan pangan ataupun yang lainnya. Dan selama itulah dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol walaupun hanya sehelai rambutnya saja.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah termenung memandang luar cafe. Sepertinya hujan menajdi obat penenangnya saat ini. Terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun yang mulai rileks saat memandang rintik hujan yang menetes dari atas genteng cafe. Selama kurang dari sebulan ini pikiran, perasaan, dan hatinya telah penuh akan seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan saat Chanyeol mengatakan perasaannya saat itu jujur Baekhyun bahagia, tapi sangking shocknya dia berusaha lari dan tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya kembali menangis. Dan seperti yang dipikirkan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, dia masih memikirkan ketulusan Chanyeol mencintainya. Selain tulisan, dia juga butuh pembuktian.

"Apa yang harus aku katakana saat bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa aku harus memeluknya lalu bilang 'aku juga mencintaimu' begitu? Tapi sangat ragu untuk dilakukan" gumam Baekhyun ketika sang manager datang dengan segelas kopi.

"Ini untukmu"

"eh manager, terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah. Aku memang ingin membelikanmu ini karena kau tampak murung. Kau tau? Kau seperti tidak punya semangat hidup"

"apa aku separah itu?"

"tentu saja. Kalau tidak aku tidak mungkin mengatai kau seperti itu" sang manager duduk disamping Baekhyun "kenapa? Lelaki yang kemarin itu?"

"Iya.. dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku"

"Bagus! Berarti cintamu terbalas" ucap manager senang.

"tapi" Baekhyun berhenti "aku ragu apa dia mencintaiku tulus" lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Manager menatap Baekhyun prihatin "jika dia mencintaimu pasti dia akan melakukan lebih dari kemarin untukmu"

"Tapi kapan? Dia tidak pernah datang untukku setelah itu"

Kring!

Mereka menoleh. Tampak seorang lelaki berdiri dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyub dan ekpresi wajah yang menunjukkan tanda bahaya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati lelaki itu "permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Chanyeol.." ucap lelaki itu gemetaran "apa?"

"Kau harus ikut aku"

"tapi anda siapa?"

"Aku Chen, dan kau harus ikut aku. Chanyeol.."

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau membuatku khawatir?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengenggam jemarinya yang sudah dingin "Chanyeol dalam bahaya"

"apa?"

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap ruang kamar dari jendela yang terpasang di pintu. Baekhyun mengigit bibir menahan tangis saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring di kamar rumah sakit. Hatinya sakit, dia tidak percaya Chanyeol sampai seperti itu.

"Maaf Baek sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku benar benar tidak bisa mengatakannya-"

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih"

"Sama sama. Tapi apa kau tidak apa dengan pakaian basah seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun melihat keadaanya sendiri "tidak. Jangan khawatirkan aku, kalian yang harus beistirahat. Kalian besok ada acara kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah ada spanduknya di kota. Kalian saja yang tidak kelihatan" canda Baekhyun di sela sela kesedihannya "aku yang jaga Chanyeol, aku akan menjaganya"

"Kau yakin?"

"Baekhyun mengangguk "Iya. Kalian ragu sekali"

Kris melangkah lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun "tolong jaga Chanyeol. Maaf kalau kami sebagai temannya tidak bisa ikut menjaganya"

"tenang saja hyung. Aku handal dalam hal ini" Baekhyun cengir dengan buliran air menetes dari rambutnya "Kami akan bawakan baju ganti segera. Tunggu ya" ucap Jongin.

"hm" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Mereka pergi kecuali Baekhyun. Dia duduk di kursi panjang sembari menunggu dokter keluar.

Cklek!

Baekhyun beranjak "dokter" Baekhyun menghampiri dokter yang menangani Chanyeol "bagaimana keadaanya?"

"tenang tuan. Pasien Park Chanyeol tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya luka luka dan juga sedikit shock. Itu yang membuatnya masih tertidur sampai sekarang. Apa anda yang menjaganya?"

"i-iya dok"

"Jika dia sudah bangun tolong panggil saya atau kapapun anda butuh bantuan panggil saya kapan saja"

"Baik dok. Terima kasih" Baekhyun memberi hormat. Dokter pergi dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Dia menutup pintunya pelan dan mendekat menuju ranjang Chanyeol "Hai Chanyeol.. bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan "Aku terkejut mendengar kau kecelakaan. Maaf aku baru menemuimu sekarang"

Baekhyun berjongkok lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol "Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu kemarin. Aku benar benar terkejut melihat kau menyatakan perasaamu di graffiti yang kau buat. Aku.." Baekhyun menghentikan kata katanya. Air mata mulai nampak menghiasi wajah Baekhyun "Hatiku juga sama.. berguguran dan jatuh ke hatimu Park Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu semenjak aku menatapmu untuk pertama kalinya hiks!" Baekhyun mulai terisak "aku payah, payah! Hiks! Dan aku masih meragukan cintamu!" Isakan Baekhyun menjadi hiasan sebelum dia melemah dan terduduk memejamkan mata, Baekhyun pingsan di samping Chanyeol.

.

.

Bulan sudah berpindah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kicauan burung menjadi pertanda pagi telah datang. Wajah manis nan lembut itu tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang bersama dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan hangat.

Baekhyun mengerejap, silauan cahaya matahari membuat tidurnya terganggu di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu. Tunggu.. ranjang? Kapan dia tidur diranjang? Bukannya dia pingsan di lantai?

Baekhyun segera terduduk. Nampak wajahnya terkejut melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya aneh "Chanyeol"

"Hai, sudah bangun?"

"T-Tapi-"

"Shh!" Perintah Chanyeol dengan jarinya. Baekhyun menelan air liurnya gugup saat melihat Chanyeol memandangnya aneh "Kapan aku disini?"

"Sejak tadi malam. Tidurku terganggu karena mendengar kau mengoceh seperti orang gila. Kau juga terisak isak sebelum aku bangun dan menemukanmu pingsan di lantai" Chanyeol mengusap permukaan kasur lalu menatap Baekhyun kembali "Aku dengar semuanya"

Deg! Baekhyun semakin gugup. Chanyeol mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun memejamkan matany menahan serta menikmata deru nafas Chanyeol yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang "Baek.."

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Detik itu juga dia disambut dengan bibirnya yang menempel sempurna dengan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya setelah itu Baekhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Hanya menempel, itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk membuktikan cintanya saat ini. Cahaya matahari menyusup melewati gorden yang tertutup. Menjadi sebuah pemandangan indah di pagi hari yang manis itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya "Aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu Baek. Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mencibikkan bibirnya. Setelah itu tubuh Chanyeol telah diringkuk oleh tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah bergetar hebat "B-baek. Jangan menangis"

"Hiks! Kau tau, aku sampai sakit kepala memikirkan hal itu! Aku sakit kepala kau tahu!" protes Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun "Yang jelas aku tidak bohong dengan ucapanku. Aku sungguh sungguh"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya "serius?"

"Aku serius. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan" ucap Chanyeol tegas dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun terisak senang "terima kasih"

"Oh ya, dan juga.." Chanyeol meraih sesuatu dari balik bantalnya "ini"

Baekhyun terbelalak saat melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Chanyeol membukanya "Ini untukmu"

"Cincin?"

"Kau bilang waktu itu aku tidak perlu memperbaiki rumahmu. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lalukan dengan uang yang sudah aku kumpulkan. Jadi aku belikan ini dan sisanya aku tabung" Chanyeol mengambil satu cincin lalu memasangkannya di jari tengah kanan Baekhyun "bagus!"

"Ini indah sekali yeol"

"Dan juga.." Chanyeol juga memasang cincin yang sama di jari yang sama pula "kita couple!" Chanyeol cengir. Baekhyun tersenyum geli "ukh! Terima kasih Chan"

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di kepala Baekhyun. Hanya sekejap, namun terasa manis bagi Baekhyun.

Cklek!

"Chanyeol! Aku bawakan makanan kesukaan.. apa?!" kompak gerombolan Chen dan kawan kawan saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman.

"Kalian!" teriak Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat persis seperti sedang belajar dengan guru India.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka lalu memandang segerombolan manusia haus akan belaian itu polos "kkkk! Selamat datang" ucap mereka kompak. Pagi yang menyenangkan.

 _Graffiti menyatukan cinta mereka. Dan itu tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan._

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
